Always
by Cekil1
Summary: Just a short Lady and Trish fic I wrote for the C2 DMC Yurifest community.


Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry but Capcom does. Hopefully they won't you-know-what me. All characters contained within this work of fiction are used without permission and without gain to myself or the website where it is displayed.

Enough business for now. This story was written at the request of a very dear friend of mine. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

**Please ignore any plot holes LOL.**

She sat at her desk going over the same sentence for what had to be the fifth time in as many minutes.

Dante was gone... for a while at least.

Two days ago, he'd flown to the island named "Vie De Marli". Trish was all too sure that he'd gone to visit his old partner Lucia but she wasn't angry, just intrigued.

_Well, that's not entirely true. He could've invited me along._

She didn't harbor feelings for the half-devil hunter but she knew someone who did.

_... and there I go thinking about her again. Hope I'm not obsessed._

She chuckled mildly, knowing full well there was a nugget of truth to her musings. It might not be obsession but there was _something_ about Dante's human friend, Lady, that occupied her mind.

_Maybe I'm just horny._

Or maybe if was because of the kiss they'd shared...

Not an hour ago, they'd been drinking tea and discussing, not surprisingly, Dante. Specifically, his taste in women. The conversation was enlightening, to say the least, and she'd been mildly impressed to see the young woman's domestic side. Even stranger was the knowledge that she had one! Lady, serving tea? What was next?

_Takes all kinds I guess._

How they'd gone from chamomile to making out was anyone's guess.

_I can figure that out in the morning. I'm kinda fried at the moment, thank you very much._

She was exhausted but not physically. Her mind was still reeling from "The Incident" earlier that day and with good cause. Trish had no idea what the young woman thought about her at this point and that bothered her. She didn't have many things she considered sacred but the friendships she'd formed with Dante and Mary "Lady" Arkham were very important. Particularly the latter since it was probably the most fragile, being the newest of the two.

_A while ago I was just the blond devil who hung around Dante or Trish "if-that's-your-real-name-demon"._

By some huge stroke of luck (and a growing mutual respect) the two women found themselves becoming friends.

_I suppose we grew on each other. It happens._

Today, as far as she knew, they were still friends and she didn't want that to change... or did she?

Hanging her head slightly, she shut her eyes and slowly ran a hand through her hair.

_Why am I so bent outta shape anyway? It's not like I'm afraid of committing. If she'd have me I wouldn't object._

Trish opened her eyes and stared blankly at the pages of her long forgotten book. Finally, she closed it with a heavy sigh and stood up.

"I'm never gonna get anything done 'till this is over." She whispered, turning toward the door.

Slipping it open, she strode into the hallway and down the stairs into the living room/office of "Devil May Cry".

_She couldn't have gone very far in sixty minutes... I hope._

She grabbed the keys to her bike and was on her way out the door when she spied the demon hunter sitting on the couch. Their eyes met and for a moment no one spoke. Trish kept her expression neutral but her thoughts were a jumble. How had Lady gotten back into the office without her noticing?

_I didn't even hear her come back in._

Admittedly, she'd been so lost in her own head, she probably wouldn't have heard WWIII erupting next door. There was definitely something to be said about the wonders of concentration.

_But now is not the time. This is my chance to fix _whatever_ this is before she..._

"Don't."

A simple request but not one she was willing to grant.

"Don't what?"

"I know what you're going to say and just... don't." She said again, folding her arms loosely.

Trish was taken aback momentarily. It wasn't the tone of her friend's voice that bothered her. It was the fact that she hadn't even bothered to look at her when she spoke.

_She must really hate me right now._

Normally she'd be right but today it was different.

_This was a bad idea. __I can barely even bring myself to look at her._

She wasn't angry, far from it. She was just confused. They'd made a mistake and neither knew how to move past it just yet. What Lady couldn't understand was why she'd failed to stop that so-called "mistake" from happening. No one had forced her. There had been a silent mutual agreement between them and that was that. So what was it that caused her to hop on her bike and careen away like a drunken sailor?

_I don't know. It was nice at first but halfway through I just had to go._

She wasn't one to act on impulse all the time. Except maybe once. She'd almost been killed during her hunt for Arkham a few years ago. Falling from the tower she was sure she'd probably die... then she met Dante.

_Fell on is more like it. _She thought, smirking inwardly.

He saved her life and she put a bullet in his brain for his trouble. That was a knee-jerk reaction. He was the spawn of a devil after all and she was doubtful as to his intentions, who wouldn't be? Long story short, they survived together, she grew to trust him, rainbows and gumdrops, yadda yadda yadda.

Then she met Trish.

Another demon fighting the good fight and, without so much as a "by-your-leave", everything changed. Meeting Dante had put her entire "kill demons without remorse" policy into question and they had grown pretty close over time... but Trish was different. Here was someone she could relate to even more so than him. She didn't want to admit it then but she'd been very lonely.

_And I saw something in her, in both of them, I could trust._

They were her new family.

_So, how did we come to this? When did I start to fall for..._

"Mary, I'm..."

She came back to reality, tensing visibly at the sound of her real name. Trish mentally slapped herself but pressed on bravely.

"Lady, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

She paused but there was no response. She walked toward the couch, the clicking of her heels the only sound in the still room. Placing a hand on her friend's shoulder she tried again.

"It was completely on impulse and I understand if you're angry with me."

She crouched in front of her, hoping to catch a glimpse of the younger woman's face.

"Please don't hate me."

Finally, slowly, Lady met her gaze, her expression unreadable but Trish wasn't finished.

"I thought you wanted me to. I only..."

"I did."

Trish felt her spirits rise as the words sunk in.

_That's good news._

"Oh." She said, looking confused. "So... why did you leave?"

She shrugged slightly, brows furrowing into a frown.

"I freaked a little is all. I mean, we're sitting there talking and all of a sudden we're making out? It kinda shocked me."

Trish smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, that was my fault. I shouldn't..."

"You don't have to apologize." Lady said with a gentle shake of her head.

"No?"

"No. Like I said, I wanted you to."

_I really did..._ She thought, feeling her face flush warmly.

Trish smiled again, noting the few strains of hair obscuring the young woman's left eye.

"I see you took down your ponytail." She said, carefully brushing them behind her ear.

Lady blinked twice quickly, heart racing as she stared into her would-be girlfriend's eyes. The icy blue seeming to peer into her inner most thoughts and desires. They were beautiful, like the eyes of an angel.

Her angel.

"Beatrice? I..."

"I know Maria." She said, closing the distance between them once again.

"Somehow, I've always known..."

FIN


End file.
